Les rescapés
by Nia222
Summary: Minos, Eaque, Rhadamanthe et trois autres spectres ont échappé de justesse à la destruction du monde souterrain. Ils tentent désormais de vivre dans le monde qu'ils auraient dû détruire. OS Bonus.


_Ce récit fait suite à ma précédente histoire, ''Hyperdimension''._

_La fin assez ouverte réclamait peut-être un petit OS bonus qui apporterait plus de précisions sur l'avenir de nos spectres préférés. Voyez cela comme une suite directe ou une suite alternative selon vos préférences. Cette petite histoire un peu plus légère que les précédentes._

_Classification ''T''._

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. _

* * *

_**Résumé :**_

_Après avoir été anéanti par l'Hyperdimension, Minos s'est retrouvé rejeté dans un autre plan dimensionnel, identique au sien, mais légèrement en amont par rapport aux récents événements. Grâce aux souvenirs de sa vie antérieure et après quelques efforts et sacrifices, il parvint à sauver sa vie, celles des deux autres Juges des Enfers, ainsi que celles de quelques spectres en échappant à la destruction du monde souterrain qui suivi la mort d'Hadès. _

_Se séparant en deux groupes distincts, les rescapés de la Guerre Sainte essayent de vivre dans le monde qu'ils auraient dû détruire._

* * *

_**Sept mois plus tard, en Italie...**_

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les vieux rideaux brun de la chambre et vint se poser sur son visage. Dérangé par cette soudaine luminosité, Minos remua légèrement dans son sommeil et poussa un petit gémissement lascif.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et son regard se porta aussitôt sur les cheveux aux reflets violacés de son compagnon. Celui-ci était couché sur son ventre et dormait encore paisiblement. Le léger ronflement qui s'échappait de lui berçait Minos, encore à moitié endormi. L'ancien spectre du Griffon avait eu chaud cette nuit-là, accompagné de cette source de chaleur constante, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait cette présence réconfortante pressé tout contre lui.

Il effleura sensuellement le visage d'Eaque et s'amusa du contraste qu'il y avait entre la peau mâte de ce dernier et sa propre peau laiteuse. Ce détail de leurs anatomies lui plaisait toujours particulièrement, comparant leur union à un délicieux mélange de saveurs.

Minos se pencha légèrement en avant et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ce n'était que durant la torpeur du réveil qu'ils s'autorisaient de petits témoignages de tendresse, loin de la passion qui les animaient lors de leurs ébats.

Eaque se réveilla paresseusement et se redressa pour pouvoir contempler les orbes dorées de son compagnon. Des petites mèches de cheveux camouflaient un peu le regard du Griffon. Il lui souleva doucement pour mieux admirer son beau visage. Avec un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres, il vint à la rencontre de celles de Minos.

Depuis le début de leur périple à travers le monde, leur relation s'était établie tout naturellement. Un simple regard prolongé, un contact un peu trop appuyé, un baiser suivi d'une nuit passée à la découverte de l'autre.

Mais qu'on ne leur parlait pas d'amour. Tous deux le nieraient avec force, trop fiers pour vouloir admettre ce sentiment qui témoignait purement de la bassesse humaine et que désavouait leur ancien maître, le Dieu Hadès en personne. Ils ne s'encombraient pas à parler de ces choses futiles et inutiles, préférant garder pour eux-mêmes leurs pensées inavouées. Cependant, ce qu'ils ne disaient pas avec des mots, ils l'exprimaient à travers ces tendres petits gestes matinaux.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes se relevèrent et Minos poussa un soupir nonchalant en constatant ce qu'il restait de leur lit. Comme la plupart des précédents, il était brisé et seul le matelas était resté intact, à même le sol. Une preuve de plus qu'ils n'étaient plus adaptés au monde des êtres humains. Malgré la perte de la plus grande partie de leurs pouvoirs, ils avaient encore assez de puissance pour détruire un mur à mains nues alors de simples bouts de bois fixés ensemble n'avaient pas la moindre chance de leurs résister. La destruction du mobilier ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, car de toute façon, il était rare qu'ils restent plus de deux nuits d'affilées au même endroit.

Après une toilette en règle et un petit-déjeuner copieux, les deux hommes s'assirent sur le matelas et déplièrent une grande carte du pays dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils en avaient déjà parcouru la moitié et la visite d'aujourd'hui semblait les enthousiasmer.

« L'Italie est vraiment un pays magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? Beaux paysages, belle architecture, beaux sites archéologiques, bonne nourriture... » complimenta Minos.

« Tu souhaiterais que nous y restions un peu plus longtemps que prévu ? » demanda l'ancien Garuda, aussi satisfait que lui par cette destination.

« Non, restons-y le temps nécessaire et continuons ! Nous aurons encore l'occasion d'y revenir par la suite. »

L'ancien Juge des Enfers acquiesça de la tête avant de se laisser retomber en arrière sur le matelas, songeur.

« Combien de pays nous reste-t-il à explorer avant de revoir Rhadamanthe et les autres ? »

« Trois : l'Espagne, le Portugal et la France. Ensuite, nous retournerons en Allemagne sur le lieu du rendez-vous pour retrouver nos anciens frères d'armes. » répondit Minos

Ils avaient déjà exploré trois autres pays, y restant en moyenne deux mois à chaque fois, mais la durée variait aussi selon la taille ou les différents lieux intéressants où ils voulaient se rendre.

« Est-ce qu'ils te manquent ? »

À ces mots, Eaque se releva brusquement en se mettant en position assisse, à la même hauteur que Minos.

« Un peu, mais disons plutôt que je me demande comment ils s'en sortent depuis le temps. Peut-être que tout ne s'est pas aussi bien passé pour eux que pour nous. »

Amusé, presque attendri par cette réponse, l'ancien spectre du Griffon pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant.

« Donc en réalité, tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? Mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, voyons ! Tu connais Rhadamanthe, il est certainement bien plus raisonnable et pragmatique que nous deux réunis. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont parfaitement bien quel que soit l'endroit où ils se trouvent actuellement. »

Eaque se renfrogna un peu sur le ton de Minos qu'il croyait d'abord condescendant, mais l'oublia très vite lorsqu'il aperçut le doux regard de son compagnon posé sur lui.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils doivent sûrement très bien se débrouiller de leur côté. Malgré tout, je doute fort qu'ils passent des moments aussi agréables que nous, mais ça, ce n'est pas notre problème. » lui dit-il en souriant, s'empourprant presque face à la chaleur de son expression.

Cela faisait déjà sept mois que la Guerre Sainte s'était achevée avec la perte de leur camp et de leur Dieu. Loin des exigences dues à leurs rangs au sein de l'armée des Enfers et sans pression ultérieures, les deux anciens juges commençaient à bien s'adapter à ce nouveau mode de vie et même à l'apprécier pleinement, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

Bien entendu, les débuts s'étaient révélés assez laborieux, mais aussi passionnants et amusants. Ils étaient partis de rien et avait dû s'emparer parfois par la force de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre dans un premier temps : nourriture, vêtements, véhicules et même médicaments, car ils n'étaient pas complètement remis de leurs blessures infligées par Ikki, le chevalier de bronze du Phénix. Bien qu'ils soient beaucoup plus robustes et récupéraient plus rapidement que des êtres humains ordinaires, ils n'étaient pas invincibles pour autant, plus particulièrement depuis qu'ils avaient perdu la puissance que leur octroyait Hadès.

Par la suite, pour subvenir à leurs besoins sans avoir à devoir systématiquement tout voler, ils détruisaient des distributeurs de billets de banque grâce à leurs forces surhumaines en prenant soin de se couvrir le visage pour ne pas être reconnaissable par les caméras de surveillance. Ils pouvaient ainsi s'acheter tout ce qui leur était nécessaire et dormir paisiblement dans des hôtels de passage.

Pour éviter d'éventuels ennuis avec les forces de l'ordre, ils changeaient très régulièrement de moyen de transports, ainsi, ils échappaient très facilement aux repérages par la description que les propriétaires légitimes auraient pu faire de leurs biens.

Un seul incident regrettable était à notifier durant leurs parcours. Dans le deuxième pays qu'ils visitaient, Minos et Eaque s'étaient fait contrôler par des agents de police qui exigeaient leurs papiers d'identités. Ne pouvant pas leur en fournir et s'étant fait menacer de se faire conduire à leur poste de contrôle, ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de les supprimer, ne voulant pas laisser de trace d'eux dans les fichiers des autorités locales.

Cet assassinat ne leur pesa absolument pas sur la conscience, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas pour autant en arriver à ces extrémités qui risquaient de leur attirer des ennuis à la longue. Ils préféraient de loin s'en prendre violemment à leurs ennemis plutôt qu'à de simples êtres humains qui ne faisaient que leurs devoirs.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, ils avaient pris leur rythme de croisière. Chaque matin, ils se levaient et partaient visiter les lieux qu'ils désiraient. Durant l'après-midi, ils se cherchaient ensuite un endroit à l'abri des regards pour s'entraîner quotidiennement ensemble, car il était hors de question pour eux de perdre leurs capacités à combattre. Puis, ils roulaient jusqu'à la prochaine étape en ce concertant sur les activités du lendemain. Enfin, chaque soir, ils trouvaient un hôtel pour y passer la nuit.

Cette nouvelle vie leurs semblait presque paisible.

Minos se releva et s'étira pour se dégourdir un peu les membres.

« Allons-y ! Rassemblons nos affaires et allons visiter cette fameuse ville de Pompéi. »

Impatients, ils s'exécutèrent rapidement et sortirent de l'hôtel avec leurs sacs. L'air fais du matin les revigora et ils n'eurent qu'à traverser une rue pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient : un nouveau véhicule garé dans un endroit peu fréquenté.

Pendant que Minos surveillait les alentours, Eaque posa ses affaires et exécuta les mêmes gestes qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire depuis plusieurs mois pour forcer les portières des voitures. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il se pencha sous le siège conducteur et établit un contact entre les fils pour mettre le moteur en route.

Minos, l'examina, toujours étonné par l'agilité de l'ancien spectre du Garuda pour tout ce qui concernait la mécanique. Si l'ancienne vie qu'ils avaient avant de devenir des serviteurs d'Hadès étaient tabou entre les spectres, le Griffon avait quand même réussi à lui faire avouer que son père possédait un petit garage d'appoint au Népal et qu'il l'avait aidé durant des années. Eaque n'avait pas aimé partager ce souvenir avec lui, ayant visiblement honte du milieu très modeste dans lequel il avait grandi. Dès lors, Minos avait comprit la volonté sans faille dont il faisait preuve pour vouloir dépasser les autres et se dépasser lui-même. Etant choisi par un Dieu pour régner sur son armée, il avait voulu montrer sa valeur et prendre une revanche sur la vie.

Bien qu'étant issu d'un milieu très aisé en raison du métier de ses parents, de brillants neurochirurgiens, lui-même ayant commencé des études pour suivre leurs voies, les origines de son compagnon n'avaient pas la moindre importance pour Minos.

Se sentant observé plus que de raison, Eaque se retourna, intrigué.

« Quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Minos s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement, caressant au passage ses cheveux violets. Eaque lui saisit les deux mains, interrompant leurs baisers.

« Tu veux... ? » demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil, légèrement inquiet par l'environnement.

L'ancien Juge de la première prison émit un petit ricanement amusé. Ils avaient encore un peu de chemin à faire avant de s'habituer aux simples démonstrations d'affection.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Eaque se déplaça pour ouvrir la portière passager et fit une petite révérence en l'invitant à monter à bord.

« Veuillez prendre place dans cet humble véhicule, indigne de votre grandeur, ô noble Minos ! » taquina l'ancien spectre du Garuda.

Le dit noble avait à nouveau envie de l'embrasser, mais se retint cette fois-ci. Il était surpris de constater qu'auparavant, le caractère dominateur et souvent exaspérant d'Eaque l'énervait au plus haut point alors qu'à présent, il le trouvait particulièrement attirant. Malgré quelques petites tensions occasionnelles, ils s'entendaient même à merveille. La vie était décidément remplie de surprises.

« Merci, ô Eaque le supérieur! » le flatta Minos en fonction de son ancienne étoile Céleste.

Eaque lui fit un clin d'oeil en réponse et ils entrèrent dans la voiture après y avoir installés leurs affaires. Minos prit la carte et la déploya, se préparant à servir de copilote, comme à l'accoutumé. Après un bref aperçu sur leur itinéraire, ils prirent la direction indiquée et s'apprêtèrent à visiter cette antique citée de l'Empire Romain, disparue en quelques instants, à l'instar de leur royaume souterrain.

* * *

_**Angleterre, sept mois après la fin de la Guerre Sainte...**_

Sur les quais de Norfolk, une sonnerie indiquant l'arrêt du travail journalier retentit. Un homme à la carrure imposante se dirigea vers les vestiaires d'appoints de l'entreprise qui l'embauchait. Une fois revêtu de vêtements plus décents, il passa voir son chef pour toucher son salaire après cette rude journée de travail dans la manutention.

Le supérieur en question lui donna l'argent sans un mot, connaissant désormais le caractère taciturne et renfermé de l'homme, mais lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule en souriant pour lui signifier sa satisfaction de le compter dans son équipe. Les clandestins comme lui n'étaient pas rares, beaucoup de gens recherchaient un Eldorado dans ce riche pays et travaillaient au noir pour pourvoir à leurs besoins. L'avantage était qu'ils ne rechignaient jamais devant la tâche et les travaux ingrats et se contentaient généralement d'un salaire minimum, non déclarés. De ce fait, il ne lui avait jamais demandé ses papiers, ne lui posant pas non plus de questions déplacées sur ses origines, ni sur la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Il avait besoin de main-d'oeuvre et celui-ci était plus fort qu'un éléphant et valait à lui tout seul quatre autres hommes, voir peut-être plus.

Gordon, ancien spectre du Minotaure, marcha dans les rues encore légèrement ensoleillées du soir. Il s'arrêta devant un arrêt de bus situé à proximité du port et ne patienta que dix minutes avant que celui-ci arrive et prenne à son bord son nouveau passager.

Il se plaça à côté d'une connaissance à lui, un autre homme qui avait également terminé sa journée de travail et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, comme le font le commun des mortels.

« Tu n'as pas raté le bus cette fois-ci. C'est un véritable exploit, bravo. » le nargua Sylphide.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si mon supérieur me demande parfois de rester plus longtemps pour terminer certaines tâches ? » contra Gordon.

« Dis-lui que tu n'as pas que cela à faire et que tu as d'autres priorités dans la vie ! »

« Pour risquer de perdre mon travail ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je te rappelle que nous en avons besoin et j'aime que ce que je fais soit bien fait. »

Sylphide leva les yeux au ciel en s'enfonçant davantage dans le dossier de son siège.

« Le travail que nous faisons n'est rien de plus qu'un gagne-pain. Nous ne le garderons pas indéfiniment, uniquement le temps pour que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe règle ses histoires de famille et après, terminé. »

« À ce rythme-là, c'est encore loin d'être terminé. » lâcha Gordon.

« J'ai bien peur que tu aies raison. Cette situation n'est pas dérangeante en soit, mais j'aimerais quand même qu'un jour nous aboutissions à quelque chose de concret. »

Les deux hommes se turent pour le restant du trajet. Après avoir traversé trois villages, ils descendirent du bus dans le quatrième et se mirent à marcher en direction d'une maison, située à l'écart des autres habitations.

D'un aspect typiquement britannique, la demeure était dans un état un peu délabré, mais pas dénuée de charme avec ses façades en briques rouges et ses fenêtres blanches. Assez grande, elle avait les quatre chambres qui leur étaient nécessaire pour y dormir tous décemment.

Cela faisait désormais six mois qu'ils y logeaient et qu'ils l'entretenaient.

Dire que leur début après la fin de la Guerre Sainte était difficile était un euphémisme. Ils avaient dû traverser l'Allemagne et la France, puis se débrouiller pour rejoindre l'Angleterre par leurs propres moyens. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient dû dormir à la belle étoile. Dans un premier temps, ils vivaient de rapines, mais détestaient avoir recours au vol pour assurer leurs survies. Ils avaient fait du stop pour voyager, mais les moyens de transport pouvant prendre en charge quatre personnes supplémentaires n'étaient pas légion. Ils avaient vécu un mois d'enfer avant de pouvoir redresser leurs situations.

Aucun ennemi ne vint se mettre sur leur route, seul point positif dans tous ces récents malheurs. Les chevaliers d'Athéna n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué leurs présences à la surface ou alors, ils ne jugeaient pas nécessaire d'intervenir. C'était déjà cela.

Aussitôt arrivés près de la ville natale de Rhadamanthe, certains d'entre eux avaient trouvé du travail sur le port. La suite était presque facile, ils purent louer une maison dans un petit village non loin et commencer à prendre leurs marques.

Gordon et Sylphide travaillaient et assuraient la finance du petit groupe. Queen s'occupait des repas et des différentes tâches ménagères. Ce qui lui valut le sobriquet peu flatteur de ''Queen of the House '' auprès de ses pairs. Cependant, ils se gardaient bien de le prononcer devant lui, Queen étant d'un caractère relativement tempétueux.

Rhadamanthe, dernier membre et chef de la troupe s'occupait de la gestion administrative. Il s'occupait également du grand potager qui était accolé à la maison. Il surprenait les anciens spectres par sa main verte. En effet, l'ancien Juge des Enfers excellait dans ce domaine, un peu comme s'il était un chef d'orchestre et qu'il poussait les plantes à donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Cela lui apportait l'apaisement et la sérénité qui lui était nécessaire et embellissait également leur lieu de vie.

Etant proche du lieu qui l'avait vu naître et ne voulant pas courir le risque d'être reconnu, il évitait de sortir et vivait reclus dans le petit domaine qu'ils avaient acquis. Il essayait d'avoir des renseignements sur sa famille et plus particulièrement sur sa jeune sœur sans pour autant retourner dans sa vie, voulant seulement s'assurer de sa bonne santé et de sa situation actuelle. La tâche s'était révélée moins simple que prévu. L'ancien Juge des Enfers avait d'abord envoyé Sylphide en éclaireur durant quelques jours. Lorsque celui-ci lui avait confié au retour d'un soir en souriant bêtement que non seulement sa sœur l'avait remarqué, mais qu'en plus, la jeune fille de quinze ans avait essayé de le séduire, il avait congédié le spectre de ce genre de mission.

Au fil du temps, ce fut Queen qui fut chargé des missions d'espionnage et l'ancien spectre de l'Alraune s'avéra bien plus doué que son prédécesseur pour se fondre dans la masse sans attirer l'attention.

Malgré tout, le temps passait et il s'était déjà écoulé sept mois depuis cette horrible journée où ils avaient tout perdu sans pour autant avancer dans ce projet de leur supérieur. La mission stagnait, mais ils n'avaient pas pour autant de raisons de se plaindre, car leur position était nettement préférable qu'à leur début. Sans compter qu'il savait que si Rhadamanthe ne prenait pas plus d'initiatives que cela, c'était parce que la situation actuelle lui convenait. Il désirait simplement veiller de loin sur sa petite sœur.

Les deux hommes entrèrent chez eux, déposant au passage leurs vestes dans le vestibule.

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? » cria Sylphide, sarcastique, en entrant dans la cuisine.

Un verre fut lancé avec force directement vers son visage, Queen n'appréciait pas du tout son rôle au sein de leur groupe et encore moins les remarques déplacées de ses homologues à ce sujet. L'ancien spectre du Basilic rattrapa le projectile in extremis avant l'impact.

« Ce n'est pas encore terminé, mais si tu veux continuer, n'hésite pas à prendre ma place. Je te la céderai avec plaisir. »

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! » tempéra Gordon.

Peu de temps après, les quatre anciens spectres se retrouvèrent tous attablés, dégustant le repas simple, mais bon que Queen avait préparé.

« Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau concernant votre petite sœur ? » demanda Sylphide en se tournant vers Rhadamanthe.

« Pas aujourd'hui. » répondit calmement l'ancien Juge, servant un verre de whisky à l'assemblée.

Sylphide joignit ses bras sur la table.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais un jour, il faudra que vous vous décidiez à aller la voir. Je sais que vous ne voulez plus entrer dans sa vie, mais cela a l'air de vous faire souffrir. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous allez peut-être le regretter pour le restant de vos jours. »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui, un peu choqués par cette prise de parole. Sylphide n'avait pas tort, mais ils avaient tous jusque-là fait preuve d'une certaine pudeur pour ménager l'ancien Juge des Enfers.

« Non, j'espère éviter d'en arriver là. Tu comprends, ils me croient mort et de mon côté, j'ai oeuvré pour les tuer en servant notre Seigneur Hadès.»

Même s'il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir servi le Dieu du monde souterrain, Rhadamanthe s'en voulait de devoir à présent faire face à ceux qu'il avait abandonné jadis. Les choix terribles qu'il avait dû faire resteraient à jamais gravé en lui. Quelquefois, il enviait les autres spectres d'avoir réussi à faire table rase de leurs passés. En sept mois de fréquentation, aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais manifesté le moindre désir d'en parler ou de vouloir revoir des membres de leurs familles. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir perdu ses repères qui le poussait ainsi à vouloir se rapprocher des anciens qu'il avait eus avec sa famille ? Etait-il donc le seul à s'accrocher ainsi à ses illusions ?

Les autres spectres respectaient ses choix et étaient particulièrement patients et prévenants avec lui. Il s'estimait chanceux d'être ainsi accompagné par ces hommes qui se révélaient être de véritables amis pour lui.

Le destin s'était montré miséricordieux avec eux, les laissant vivre malgré leurs défaites. Rien que pour honorer cela, ils se devaient de voir l'avenir avec optimisme.

Pour sortir de cette ambiance pesante, Queen décida de changer de sujet de conversations.

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant de retrouver Minos et Eaque ? »

Gordon réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je pense qu'il reste à peu près cinq mois à présent. »

« Vous croyez qu'ils s'en sortent bien ? Qu'ils sont encore en vie ? » questionna Sylphide.

« Nous parlons de deux anciens Juges des Enfers, bien sûr qu'ils s'en sortent bien. » répondit Queen, amusé que la discussion aille dans son sens.

Rhadamanthe soupira, le souvenir de ses frères d'armes en tête.

« Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas pour eux, connaissant leurs caractères respectifs, ils doivent être en ce moment-même allongé sur une plage quelque part dans le sud, à bronzer au soleil après avoir chassé toutes les personnes aux alentours. »

Cette vision amusait beaucoup ses anciens hommes de main. Ils imaginaient parfaitement la scène et Gordon se mit même à pouffer avant de se retenir.

« Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils avaient l'air biiiiieen proches avant de partir de leur côté ? » interrogea Queen, un sourire salace sur son visage.

Là encore, l'assemblée se mit à ricaner ouvertement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si tout va bien, nous les reverrons dans cinq mois. » conclut Rhadamanthe, amusé par les propos pas si déplacés que cela de ses amis.

Il avait aussi hâte de les retrouver, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, voir quelques heures. Rhadamanthe savait que le lien qui les unissaient tous, lui, les deux anciens Juges et les trois anciens spectres ne se briserait jamais et cela où qu'ils se trouvent. C'était tout ce qui leur restait désormais, mais aussi ce qui les poussait à avancer et à se chercher un avenir. C'était un lien sacré pour eux.

Un lien éternel.

_Fin._


End file.
